An existing power conversion apparatus provided in a railway vehicle includes a heat generating section having various semiconductor units, and a heat radiating section cooling the heat generating section. The heat generating section and the heat radiating section are configured to be able to be separated, and thus the power conversion apparatus in which workability of assembly and maintainability are improved has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).